Secrets and Trips
by Kasena
Summary: Hello, all! So, I've been seeing a lot of field trip fanfictions popping up, lately. I decided to write my own! Enjoy! Team Phantom is forced onto a field trip to the GZ. Will they be able to get out with their secrets intact? Probably not. And why is that ghost following Danny around so much?
1. Secrets and Trips

**AN: I know I'm terrible for starting yet ANOTHER story, but it couldn't be helped! I've been seeing a bunch of field trip stories popping up and decided to write my own! Yay-ish!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Snow and ice. To most people, they were terrible things, especially when mixed. They were just so cold, and fatal, that people tended to avoid it. But to ice-cores like Danny, they were really awesome. Like, 'freeze your enemies and become more powerful than normal' awesome. As his core developed, he was able to endure lower temperatures. That, and it just seemed kind of... peaceful. The snow was just really soft, and calm. Danny liked it even when he was younger. He was always out playing in the snow, before his mother had to call him in.

He sat at the classroom window sill, a white long-sleeved shirt under his norm white and red, checking and double-checking to make sure no one saw. He reached out towards his backpack. His hand seemed to clench around nothing, and his thumb twitched. In his hand was the neck of a black and white guitar with ectoplasm green strings. He smiled softly to himself before grabbing the pick with his logo from under the strings. He strummed a few chords, experimenting, then found a tune he liked. He continued on, adding more and more to it, and just as he was about to start humming his own song, Sam and Tucker came in.

The only reason they were here after he was, was because school had a two-hour delay on account of the weather. If he were being perfectly honest, he may or may not have helped it along, made it a bit more intense. _It keeps a lot of the ghosts away, and I was able to sleep in more. So I used my powers to my advantage, sue me._ His thumb quickly went up to a small blue switch on top of the head-stock and flicked it. The guitar instantly went invisible, again, as though it were never there. Sam and Tucker came and took their seats in the back of the room. Danny hurried to put his guitar near his things, and still look casual. Sam was the first to notice something was off about his behavior.  
"Danny? You alright? You seem a bit... jumpy." He gave a casual half-smile to her. It was nice to know she cared.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'm fine." Sam gave him a soft smile, as Tucker seemed to cough the word 'lovebirds' into his arm. Sam blushed and glared at him, Danny rolled his eyes at the techno-geek. She put her hand on Danny's, and looked back to him.

"I dunno, Danny. You just seem different, lately. A lot more closed off. Even to us." Danny, to the surprise of the others, pulled his hand away from Sam's without even the slightest blush. He became more withdrawn in posture and cold in tone.

"I said I'm fine, Sam. I'm not that different." She seemed hurt, but pulled away anyway. Danny felt a bit guilty and sighed. _Everyone always called me clueless, but really, my mind was just always somewhere else._ Before he could pursue the topic, Mr. Lancer and some of the last-minute kids walked in. They took their seats, and Mr. Lancer walked over to his desk. He took out a stack of papers, which Mikey volunteered to pass out, and stood at the front of the class.

"Alright, settle down, everyone. To start off class today, I have an announcement. For the entire week your fifth period will be replaced with a Ghost 101 class." Team Phantom groaned, while everyone else cheered, or blinked indifferently. "The reason behind this is that next Monday, we will all be taking a class field trip to the Ghost Zone, and we need to take the necessary precautions." Sam, Tucker, and Danny looked at each other and silently agreed to skip the field trip. Before their plan could get off the ground, Lancer said, "And to those of you thinking of skipping, this is mandatory for anyone with a C grade average or lower."

The trio gathered closer and whispered, "We need to prepare big-time for this."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Tucker. We're gonna need guns, specter deflectors, Danny? Any suggestions?"

"Extra food and water." They all nodded and broke their huddle. Who knew what would happen? They needed to be ready for anything. Despite Danny making a few friends in the Ghost Zone, he still had a lot of enemies. Class went on with no one paying particular attention to Mr. Lancer. Everyone was thinking about the upcoming field trip, and how to prepare. When the bell rang, Danny put his guitar strap around him secretively, and walked towards the door.

Before he could walk out, Lancer put a hand on his shoulder, almost bumping the guitar, and halting the progress of the three friends. "Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, I trust you three will be getting your permission slips in to my quickly?" They all nodded in unison and, with Lancer satisfied, he let them continue to their next class.

* * *

**AN: Wow, this was shorter than I thought! Oh well, I've got the next two or three chapters planned out on paper, and some further ones planned out in my head. Surprisingly, this one will have little to no Vlad involvement.**

**Danny: *snickers* What? The baby black sheep too embarrassed, or something?**

**Vlad: No, I just have no need to involve myself in a little high schools plans.**

***rolls eyes* Whatever, cheesehead. Alright! Don't forget to review! See you next chapter! Kasena, out!**


	2. Plans and Papers

**AN: *sigh* Sorry, guys. It probably would've been uploaded sooner, but it got deleted when I was only a few paragraphs away from finishing. Now I'm gonna have to try this all over again! Man, the universe hates me! Well, here comes the new chapter! It's definitely longer than the last one!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Alright, so I think the list is almost done. Do you two lovebirds have anything to add to it, or should I finish it off?" Tucker looked up from his PDA to his two friends, one of which was blushing furiously, as they both told him off, one half-heartedly,

"We're not lovebirds!" They said in unison. Danny chuckled at the fact that they'd said it at the same time, while Sam just blushed even more. "And what are you laughing at?!" Danny put his hand to his mouth to try to stifle his laughs. Tucker made no effort to muffle himself. In the amount of time it took Danny to try to stutter out his apologies, Sam had taken off both her combat boots and flung them at the boys. Danny turned intangible to avoid the boot, but Tucker wasn't as lucky. The boot hit his chest, an he fumbled with his PDA, as it got closer to the concrete. Just before it was about to hit the sidewalk and shatter, he caught and saved it. He glared at the offending boot and Sam.

"Hey, I got six more payments on this one! My parents'll kill me if another PDA 'accidentally' gets smashed!" Sam and Danny laughed at their friend. Tucker rose to his feet and began clicking away on his PDA again. "Hey, Danny, by the way, what happened with that fight at lunch? Who was that ghost?"

Danny attempted to remember. "I don't really know who that was. She was wearing a big red cloak, and had long white hair. Sounded kinda young. She kept calling 'Spirito de Menso.' It's Esperanto for Spirit of Mind. She said she was there to test me and my bonds, whatever that means. I tried to fight her, but she kept avoiding my hits. Punches, ectoblasts, ice, she avoided it all. It was like she knew what I was doing before I did it. I get a feeling it's not a coincidence I see her the day we hear about the field trip." He looked at his friends, slightly concerned.

"You're absolutely right, Danny. This can't be good for us. Just make sure to watch your step and keep a close eye out, okay? We never know what could happen. Tucker? Is that list ready? It's the main weapon against whatever we'll find in the Ghost Zone." Tucker nodded to his friends, and they grinned.

"Alright, I'll send you guys the list of stuff you should bring. I'll be bringing extra food and water, in case something happens. Danny'll bring ghost hunting stuff for when something happens. Sam'll bring the medical supplies for after something happens." All three nodded.

"That sounds reasonable. Tell me exactly what I need to pack later. There's only so much you can fit into a second backpack, of course. I'll try to fit as much as I can into a first-aid kit. Should I put in any ghost/halfa specific stuff?" Tucker took another look at his list, and shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe. Like I said, I'll send you a more specific list over a text message. Danny? Any questions?" Tucker turned to his blue-eyed friend as they continued walking. Danny thought for a minute, seriously considering the question.

"Just one. Were you planning on missing your turn? Cause we're passing it right now." Tucker quickly spun around to see that his friend was right, and they were starting to pass the intersection where the friends split up. Looking for cars, Tucker quickly ran across the street, waving at the two black-haired teens.

"Alright, I'll send the list soon!" He shouted to his friends, who both laughed at his forgetfulness. Sam watched him go, then sighed. She put her hand on Danny's arm, drawing his attention from his techno-geek friend to her.

"Danny, I gotta go, too. Mom and Dad'll kill me if I'm late for curfew. See you at the next big ghost attack?" She looked at him hopefully. Not sure what to say, Danny nodded. Barely satisfied, Sam turned the opposite direction Tucker went, and walked down the street. Danny walked a few blocks until he got to his house. Fumbling around in his backpack, he found his key and unlocked the door. The only reason he didn't phase in was because the Fenton RV was in front of the house, meaning his parents were home. Immediately smelling something baking, Danny followed his nose into the kitchen. There he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, a newspaper, and a tray of cookies in the oven.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" His mother asked him expectantly. Danny thought over the day. Besides learning about the field trip, that fight with the Box Ghost, that fight with Ms. Mind-Ghost, that fight with Skulker, another fight with the Box Ghost, nothing particularly eventful happened today. He shrugged in response.

"Eh, it was school. Coulda been better, coulda been worse. Oh yeah," He remembered to have his mother sign the permission slip for the field trip. He rummaged around in his backpack for a minute, fishing for the paper. Maddie patiently waited with a smile. His fingers wrapped around it, and he pulled it out slightly crumpled to lay on the table. "I need you to sign this for school." Without a single remark or question, but instead a sly smirk, she signed the paper and handed it back to him. Raising his eyebrow at the strange behavior, Danny reluctantly took it back. "Uh, yeah, so... Thanks Ma-Mom... I'll just... go..." She nodded and checked on the cookies, pulling them out of the oven. Danny backed out of the room and went upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

**AN: Alright, guys, I know it was a bit boring, but here you go! Hope you all liked it.**

**Danny: Of course they didn't.**

**I will put you in the Fenton Stockades! It would've been longer, because the first time I wrote it, it had a lot more than this, but I decided to just split it into two chapters! Alright, reviews make me smile!**

**Danny: So don't review!**

**SHUT UP! Okay, Kasena, out!**


	3. Songs and Siblings

**AN: Sup, people?! I got inspired to write even more of this because A) my chapters are outlined a few chapters ahead, so I got that going for me, and B) a friend looked over the story and got me super motivated! I'm getting this up before winter break ends, too, so don't expect updates this frequent. Oh, and I'm super sorry for not updating UH, I've got it planned out, I'm just not as motivated for that one! I will get back to it, though! Oh, and this chapter is a bit of a filler, with a small chunk of importance. Oh, and you may want this: watch?v=bXGBWQdHsyQ**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

After closing the door behind him, Danny set his backpack on his desk chair, and leaned his guitar against the window sill. He flopped unceremoniously on to his bed staring at his ceiling. Sighing, Danny rolled on to his side and thought, _Man, the next couple weeks are gonna suck. First is that crazy 'Spirito de Menso' chick. Then I've got this stupid Ghost class I don't even need! With my luck it'll be taught by the Guys in White, or some other lame hunters. And then we've got a week-long field trip to the Ghost Zone! Land of People Who Hate Me! I'm so not going to survive this week at all. At least- wait, the only portal in town, besides in Vlad's mansion, is in the basement. Does that mean... No! Dear Clockwork, no! Just don't think about it, Fenton! It won't happen if you don't think about it!_ Looking around his room, his eyes landed on his guitar.

_Guitar! That'll help me get my mind off of it!_ He grabbed the guitar gently, and put the strap on. Sitting up on his bed, he put the guitar in his lap. He strummed some high notes, trying to get the right pitch. One he found it, he did a single chord in that range. Smiling at his success, he started playing a song he remembered. After a few measures, he started singing softly,

_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces._

_Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere going nowhere._

_And the tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression._

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow._

A second voice, higher and female, told him he was no longer alone, as it joined in.

_**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad.**_

_**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had.**_

_**I find it hard to tell you, cause I find it hard to take.**_

**_Wh_****en ****_pe_****op****_le_**** run in ****_cir_****cles it's a ****_very_****,very,**

**Mad World. Mad Wor-...**

Jazz realized she was singing alone, then smiled embarrassed that she hadn't noticed sooner. Blushing slightly, she sat next to her little brother on the edge of the bed. He shifted so the guitar was a little further away from her. She rolled her eyes at her brother's silliness before noticing the amused expression on his face. "Since when did you know that song? I didn't think you'd be into that kind of stuff."

Her smile widened, glad that her brother knew her well enough to know what music she was interested in. She gave a subtle shrug before answering, "I'm not, all that much. But I heard you listening to it enough times. You've gotten pretty good at that guitar." She finished, eyeing his guitar curiously.

He blushed and brought his hand to the back of his neck, scratching it. He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I have. I've just been interested in playing, is all."

Jazz put a hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh, "Interested's a bit of an understatement, little brother. By the way, I've been meaning to ask; where did you get the guitar, anyway? It's not like you get much of an allowance, if any."

Danny looked at his guitar almost lovingly, remembering fondly. "Some ghost gave it to me as an early Christmas present. It was a Secret Santa present, so I have no clue who. Whoever it was is really awesome, and deserves a big thank you. I gotta wonder how they knew I'd want it. The timing was pretty good, even though it was early." Something he said made her think, and she started to develop a theory. _He's right, the ghost would have to know him pretty well. Even more than me._ She blinked as a hand was waved in front of her face. "Jazz? You okay? You kinda spaced out. What's up?"

She shook her head lightly, snapping herself out of it. "I'm fine, Danny. I was thinking about what you said. I've got an idea or two about who it could've been. Some of the things you said, they match up to a ghost I know..." She noticed his expectant look, and rolled her eyes at him. "I'll tell you my theory once I've got some proof, or I'm completely sure about it. If I'm right, then it makes a lot of sense..."

He sighed, understanding that she wouldn't reveal much more than that. _Just stop being so stubborn and tell me! I'm half-dying to know! I bet she's gonna be right on the first try, too. I never really thought about who could've gotten it for me. And they got it, like, three months before Christmas._ Danny opened his mouth, ready to tell this information to Jazz, but before he had the chance to, their mother's voice floated up the stairs and into his bedroom, "Kids, dinner!"

"Coming," they shouted in unison. Danny slowly took his guitar off and set it down on his bed. Jazz watched the amount of care he put into the action and chuckled. She ruffled the halfa's hair, pulling her hand away from the mess, trying to not let it get tangled. Grinning, Danny playfully swatted her hand away, giving a whiny, "Jazz." As they began to walk out, she stopped, causing Danny to bump in to her. "Hey! What the heck, Jazz?"

Looking around her, he saw she was holding his field trip form, staring at it curiously. "So it was your class..." He gave her a puzzled look, and she explained, "Principal Ishiyama picked me to come along because she said it would be good for an upperclassmen to be there to help keep the underclassmen calm, and to have student authority. It doesn't hurt that I'm also studying psychology. She told me only one class got picked to go."

Danny rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, yeah, it's gonna be totally great. I can't wait." Jazz reluctantly put the paper back down, and the both went downstairs to the kitchen. Sighing with relief that the food wasn't alive, they sat down as their places. Maddie served the food with a smile on her face. Once everyone had their food, she stood and made an announcement,

"Kids, tomorrow, your father and I have a big surprise for you!"

**AN: Hope you guys liked this one! And yes, the guitar origins will come into play later on. Sorry to leave it off on a bit of a cliffhanger!**

**Danny: Hey, do I at least know the ghost? It's not an OC, is it?**

**No, it's not an OC. Whoever can guess the Secret Santa will get a fresh-baked chocolate chip virtual cookie! Remember, reviews make me smile! Kasena, out!**


	4. Classes and Embarrassments

**AN: Wow, I did not expect so much response in so little time! I messaged the first person to get the correct answer their cookie, since multiple people guessed the correct ghost. You know who you are! Sorry for another filler, but this is the last one before they prepare for the field trip, I swear! I just feel like it needs a lot of build-up. I think it's just me, sorry. This one will be worth it, though! And sorry for taking longer, I had to make half a class worth's of OCs, so if you don't like OCs, sorry! All I'm gonna say is: poor Danny!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Danny turned the dial on his locker, listening for the click, and opened it, grabbing his books out. Sam and Tucker looked at him strangely, not understanding why he was doing this. They were in between fifth and sixth period, stopping at their lockers, all in the same hall. Sam and Tucker only had a notebook and pencil. They whispered a quick argument, and Tucker sighed, walking through the hallway traffic to Danny's locker. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Danny turned to his friend, questioningly. He noticed how little he was carrying and asked him as though Tucker were crazy, "Dude, what are _you_ doing? We've got study hall. Don't you need your books and stuff?" To carry all his things, Danny put them all in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder not holding the guitar.

"You don't remember, do you? The whole reason you turned in the permission slip to Lancer this morning? The thing that's starting today, sixth period?" At the raven-haired teen's confused face, he sighed again before answering their questions. "Ghost class. The class that is going to," for the next word, he used airquotes, "prepare, us for the field trip. The mandatory class that we can't get out of because it's for our own good." Danny thought back to yesterday morning, and finally remembered what the techno-geek was talking about. He facepalmed and groaned. Having not paid attention to anything the permission slip said, he followed his friends. Unlike the busy ghost hunter, they had read the form for loopholes, finding none.

"Aw, it won't be that bad, Danny. At least this is one that you will definitely get an 'A' on! Now c'mon, I know where it is." Sam lightly punched Danny's shoulder before running a little head. They walked upstairs, and caught up to Jazz. "Hey, Jazz. What class do you have right now?"

The redhead smiled at the goth. "Hi, Sam. I have Ghost class." Sam and Tucker looked at her strangely, not knowing what she wasn't talking about. "Wait, you guys have the same first period, right?" As they nodded, Jazz looked to Danny disappointed, while he rubbed his neck apologetically. "Danny, why didn't you tell them? I'm going on the field trip, too, so the class is mandatory for me. It's not as if I need it, but they told me I had to have it or I couldn't go."

Tucker bumped his shoulder into Danny's shoulder, accidentally bumping the invisible guitar, a little playfully, a little bitterly, "Thanks for telling us, dude. That was a great heads-up! I thought you told us everything!" Danny, not expecting the bump, was pushed slightly away, before catching up and falling in line again. He felt pretty guilty, and didn't like his friends to be mad at him, even if Tucker was looking at the shoulder with the guitar a little weird.

"Hey, it's not my fault, okay? I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you guys, I've just been thinking about other stuff. Mom said they have a big surprise for us, so I'm actually kinda scared. Normally it involves me getting hurt or mortified. Sometimes both." Hearing his parents having some sort of conversation in a classroom, he began to panic, and look to the rest of Team Phantom. "Hey guys? Did they ever say who was teaching the Ghost class?" Jazz cocked her head thinking, Tucker put a finger to his chin, and Sam simply concentrated.

Sam was the first to answer, "No. Why? Do you know who it is?" The violet-eyed girl looked at him, concerned. As they neared the classroom, the boisterous voice of Jack Fenton became clearer, enough for the humans to hear. Danny paled, not wanting to accept the truth, and halted his steps. Jazz was also reluctant, but continued on. The halfa's two best friends grabbed his arms and dragged him the rest of the way to the room, with him not putting up much of a fight, if any at all. Once they had finally gotten him in the class, the bell rang.

Team Phantom took up four desks in the back corner of the class, in a 2x2 area, with Danny closest to the corner, Jazz diagonal of him, Tucker in front of him, and Sam to his left. At seeing his children, Jack gave a beaming smile, and shouted out to catch their attention, "Danny-boy! Jazzerincess! This is the big surprise! From now to Friday, we're gonna be your Ghost teachers!"

The only people in the class so far were Team Phantom, Mikey, Nathan, Lester, Katherine and Valerie. The three nerds were in the front row, leaving the entire second row still empty, with Katherine in the back corner opposite of Lester, and Valerie on Sam's left side, trying to catch Danny's eye. He ignored her, setting his guitar in the corner behind him. Jazz was the only one who understood the motion, and rolled her eyes, ruffling Danny's hair, "You really love that thing, don't you? You and your gu-"

Danny quickly turned around to face and started to flail in her direction, interrupting her very quickly, "Sh-juh-juh-juh-juh-juh! We do not speak of it! You will not say a word!" He glanced around shiftily, dropping his voice to a whisper, "They don't know."

Maddie looked around the room, confused, then back up at the clock, "Where are the rest of your classmates? We said what room we'd be in on the permission form. Oh well! They'll come when they come! Let's get started, then! Take your seats, kids!" The two siblings nodded to each other, hesitantly, and Jazz sat back down. Jack sat down in the desk chair while Maddie clicked around on the laptop. She turned on the projector once she was ready. After it loaded, a picture of the Box Ghost came up on the screen and she turned to the class with a smile and asked cheerily, "Now, who can tell me what this is?" Looking around the room, Katherine raised her hand halfway, and Maddie brightened, calling out, "Yes, the blonde girl in the back! What's your name, sweetie?"

She blushed and in a soft, subdued voice, answered both questions, "Um, I'm Katherine. And that's a ghost."

Maddie nodded encouragingly, showing that the girl was right. "That's correct, this is indeed a ghost. Scientifically speaking, it is known as an odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness." Danny unwillingly burst out laughing, remembering the time his mother had called him this. It's so that it would be post-human when some ghost didn't even die to become ghosts. Maddie paused in her lecture, looking at her son with concern, "Danny? Are you alright?" He waved her off, signaling to her to continue. "As I was saying, when a person dies, if they choose to not move on, their consciousness combine with ectoplasmic energy. After some major alterations to their DNA to make them a totally different species, they appear at the place they died and the human becomes a ghost. Any questions?" Sam and Tucker both rolled their eyes at the obviously false statement. They had living - okay, not living, but sentient - proof that it wasn't. Just ask Sydney Poindexter.

As she took a breath to continue, laughing could be heard outside the door. Two at a time, the populars finally came in. First was Paulina and her boyfriend, Jose, arms linked as they sat next to each other at the front. After them was Dash, indifferent to Audrey beside him. He surveyed the class room and smiled, quickly walking and grabbing the seat next to Jazz. She held in a groan and put her hand to her face, Danny laughing at her. Audrey, being the suck-up, sat directly behind Paulina. Kwan and Star were right behind them, Kwan sitting beside Dash, and Star behind Audrey to Kwan's left. Finally came the jock couple, Zachary and Madelyn. Sitting next to each other, Zachary sat in front of Kwan, and Madelyn in front of Dash, that way the jocks could be in a grouping.

Maddie coughed, quieting their chatter and laughter. Once their attention was on her again, she smiled and took a deep breath to continue, before Paulina, without looking up from her nail-filing, spoke up, "Who invited the freak show?" Danny shuddered at the memories that the name brought, but stayed silent. Maddie's eyes widened before narrowing as the fashion-obsessed girl squirmed slightly.

"My husband and I have volunteered to help at the school to teach this class to prepare you for your field trip. Not only that, but since you will be using _our_ portal, we will also be chaperons." The Fenton kids both groaned before putting their heads to either their hand or desk.

Sam chuckled, and remarked to Danny, "Mortification, check." Jack picked it up where Maddie left off, finally paying rapt attention.

"Speaking of technology, we are also going to be teaching you kids to use our ghost-catching devices just in case something happens! This is the Ghost Gabber! It can translate any of that weird ghost talk to normal English!" He held up the invention, not noticing everyone's boredness.

"Someone kill me now." Jazz sighed into her hand. Danny looked up from his desk, and muttered to her with a smirk.

"Joke's on you, I'm already halfway there." Just as it was programmed, the Ghost Gabber picked up the hushed conversation, and 'translated' the ghost.

"Joke is on you. I am already halfway there. Fear me." Blushing, he put his face back on the desk. The class laughed, most of them not knowing where it had come from. Jack and Maddie both looked wildly around the room for the ghost, and upon not finding one, finally settled and brought out the next invention. The jocks took a little more interest in this one. It was shaped like a boomerang, and that was sports-related.

Jack smiled at those who had straightened up, and began explaining. "I call this one the Booooo-merang. It can track any ghost with just a throw. But for some reason it's locked in to Danny. Here, watch!" And before his wife could stop him, he had thrown it straight over Katherine's head. She flinched at the sight of the oncoming device, until it turned on its own and headed towards Danny. Even when he tried to duck, the Booomerang still managed to hit him in the head. Angered at the new headache he'd received, he threw it back at his father. Before it could hit him or change its course, Maddie grabbed it.

Tucker turned back to Danny with a sly grin and whispered to him, "Bodily harm, check." At the halfa's glare, he chuckled, "Hey, it can only get better from here!"

Danny groaned, "Thanks for the jinx, Tuck. Thanks a ton."

**AN: Hey, sorry for all that! Well, there was the surprise! Poor Danny. And sorry for all the introductions, but to make a normal-sized class, I had to make some OCs. If you want the class layout, or just some info on the OCs and the class in general, please go here: i1130. photobucket albums/ m539/ Kasenamax/ DPClass. png**

**Danny: Are you serious? My parents are coming?! You guys sure love to torture me!**

**That's just the beginning!**

**Danny: What?**

**Nothing, nothing! Alright, hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter, remember, reviews make me smile! And all those reviews I got last time gave me a big smile! Kasena, out!**


	5. Preps and Gatherings

**AN: Okay, not as much response this time, that's okay! Cause guess who updated the outline? Excluding this chapter, I've outlined the next four chapters! BTW, in case you're confused, there's been a time skip. It is now Monday, the day of the field trip. Sorry for not updating! I saved halfway through, then at 3/4 through, it got deleted, so I had to write the second half again. The universe is giving me some bigs signs to either keep writing, or quit. Either way, I'm gonna keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Sam and Tucker had spent the night to save time so they could prepare more easily. Tucker had gone to change in the bathroom, letting Sam use the guest room, leaving Danny in his own room. As he wiggled out of his shirt, he muttered to himself, "Okay, alright, this is fine. All the snow is gone, no ghost attacks yet, I just need to last until 12:30. Then we'll be in the Ghost Zone. At least I hold a better chance in the Ghost Zone. Just gotta stay alert, protect everyone for five days. Just five days. We can make it five days in one piece." He threw on a black T-Shirt._ I'm probably gonna get scuffed up somehow, I don't want to ruin another white shirt._ Once he pulled on some dark blue jeans, his door was thrown open by Sam, Tucker in tow.

Sam had a black tank top with a purple trim. She was also wearing opaque black leggings and a black and purple skirt. She had on elbow-length green gloves to match her green tennis shoes. Tucker had mostly stuck with his normal attire, a yellow turtle neck, and some dark green cargos. He had a utility belt of electronics, saving room in his bags. Sam took one look at Danny's apparel and smirked, saying with sarcasm, "Well, well, well, is somebody becoming goth? Am I finally rubbing off on you?"

Danny rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Oh, please. More like somebody," He pointed to himself to emphasize, "has a secret to keep. If I get thrown around, anything on a white shirt would be way too obvious. You can hide stuff using black."

She raised her eyebrows amusedly, "Glad to see you've been paying attention. I thought that any time I ranted, you just zoned out." He shrugged, about to reply, before his sister came in. Jazz had used her headband to put her hair into a low ponytail. On one ear was a plain black pen, on the other was green. She had a plain turquoise tank top and black pants, along with her normal black flats. Sam smiled at her, "Well, I think Jazz is finally getting the hang of this. She looks ready to be the Team Manager."

Jazz gave a full smile, showing her teeth. "Thank you, Sam. I need to make sure we have everything we need." The three younger teens grabbed their bags and opened them, ready to check. "Okay, Tucker, how many bottles of water?"

He went through the bag, pulling them all out and counting. "24. I packed one extra."

Jazz nodded, "Very good. I will assume everything else is in 24s?" At his nod, she continued, "Energy bars?" She paused as he nodded, "Check. PBJ Sandwiches? Check." She moved on to Sam, "Alright, Sam, show me what you have." Sam took out her first aid kit, and popped it open. It comically bounced open, absolutely full of supplies. Jazz picked through it, checking off things on her list. "Okay, and Danny. Three thermoses? Check. Eight wrist rays? Check. Four lipstick lasers? Check. Ten Spector Deflectors? Check. Alright, I think we're ready. Sam, go check the bathroom for extra supplies. Tucker go to the kitchen, get anything that's share-able. Danny, go downstairs, check for small weapons we can use. I'll find your map."

They all nodded and headed off to their assignments. Danny waited for his two friends to leave the room before grabbing the guitar from the closet, and hugging his sister. "Thanks." He grabbed his duffel bag and backpack with overnight things, and headed to the basement. _Everyone will be here soon, and we need to meet in the lab, anyway. I can just take everything down there while I'm there._ He phased in to the armory, and grabbed two ecto-pistols, gently setting them in to the duffel bag. Not finding anything else of use, he exited the armory and zipped up the bag.

He sat down in the computer chair and put his guitar on. Strumming a few random notes, he began to space out. What brought him back was the sound of someone playing music. Upstairs someone had turned on a song. The most prominent was the bass and the drums. Smirking at the sound of them, He made up his own notes, strumming along to add the sound of a guitar. All too soon, the music stopped. Playing an extra note, not able to stop, it rang out in the silence. He was about to go back upstairs until he heard the front door open and close, followed by some voices. He quickly turned the guitar invisible and swung it around to his back. He grabbed his stuff, ready to hide from Dash and his cronies.

Valerie came down the stairs, with only one backpack. She smiled at Danny and waved, "Hey, Danny. Sorry I'm early. We were supposed to meet at noon, right?" He nodded as she pulled up a chair beside him, and looked at both bags. "Whose stuff is that?"

He looked at the duffel bag with a small panic before finding his voice and smiling back at her. "Mine. They're both mine. I... like to be prepared," He finished weakly. She gave him a strange look with a smile. He shrugged, "Hey, it's the Ghost Zone. Not exactly the safest place in the world." She gave a small laugh at this. She started thinking, a troubled look crossing her face. Danny say this, and with concern, asked "Hey, you okay? What's up?" She sighed, looking at him. She took a breath, scrutinizing him. She stopped herself from speaking and shook her head. Danny gave her an apologetic smile, figuring she'd talk about it later if she wanted. "So, uh, how are you and your dad doing?"

* * *

Gathered around the lab and portal controls, Team Phantom sat in computer chairs, cautiously watching their classmates. Thanks to their "loser" status, they acted as repellent to keep most people away from the controls, and subsequently them. This didn't apply to Jazz, though. Within the first few minutes of being here, Dash had tried to flirt with her, not understanding her disgust. Watching the jock basically harassing his sister, Sam and Tucker had to subtly hold Danny back from throwing Dash across the room and away from them. Eventually, the other popular kids came, and he left them alone.

Most of the popular boys hardly brought enough for the four nights and five days they'd be spending in the Zone, whereas the girls brought so much that they would probably have enough for them and the guys for a month. The others brought more realistic amounts of luggage, some snacks, clothes, and things to keep them from boredom. Katherine was sitting a little ways over, writing in a notebook, curled in on herself. John was playing Mario Kart on his Gameboy Advance near the lab entrance. The rest of the classmates had spread around in their own small cliques, staying away from the portal and the Specter Speeder. One would occasionally pick up an invention, then immediately set it back down again.

The thud of the front door closing turned everyone's head to the stairs. Two male voices could be heard, and the footsteps came closer. reverberating through the silence of the house. People leaned to get a better view of who it was, not bothering to look around the room for who was missing. Finally, everyone could hear what was said, "Thanks, Mr. Lancer. I've been working really hard on it all month." At the bottom of the stairs, to most everyone's disappointment, was Cameron, the male cheerleader. His gaze swept the room before landing on Paulina. She gave him an appraising glance, then a small nod. He smiled appreciatively, and went to sit with the other cheerleaders.

Mr. Lancer nodded, and, checking something off a list, walked n front of the portal, and cleared his throat. Once he was certain everyone's attention was on him, he announced, "Now, I hope everyone's packed accordingly, because we do not predict to be back here until Friday afternoon. We will be using the," He looked back to the Fentons, standing next to the ecto-filtrator, who nodded excitedly, and continued, "the Specter Speeder. We will travel to Pariah Dark's keep, the lair of the Ghost King. Once there, we'll spend one night there, then travel around the Ghost Zone, observing the ghosts in their natural habitat-"

Danny gave a quiet growl, heard only by his friends and sibling. He had slouched and was sitting backwards in his chair, his arms on the back of the seat, his chin in his arms. His eyes flashed a neon green, almost consuming his pupil and sclera entirely. His friends and sister gave a jump at the sight, never having seen it before. He hissed out dangerously, "We are not animals. How about I go explore your home, and dissect you, or hunt you, or tear you apart molecule by molecule." Jazz put a delicate hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of it. He sat up straighter, looking to them. Confused at the fear and concern he saw, he questioned them hesitantly, "What? What is it?" Looking down, he found his fingers gripping the back of the seat tightly, almost enough to bend or break it. He sighed, loosened his fingers, and looked to Jazz apologetically. "I did it again, didn't I?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued in a hushed tone, "Dang it! I can't control it! It just... happens! Something sets me off, and... I'm not Fenton anymore!" He went back to watching Lancer, who gestured for Jack and Maddie to speak. Jazz mouthed to Sam and Tucker, _I'll explain later._

Maddie clapped her hands before looking out cheerfully to her audience. "Okay! We have enough lunches for everyone for three days! I hope you kids brought some snacks! Before we load up on to the Specter Speeder, does anyone have any questions?"

Not expecting someone to actually raise their hand, she blinked in surprise, before pointing to the hand that was high in the sky. As it went down, Valerie cleared her throat before reluctantly asking, not taking her eye off Mrs. Fenton, "Mrs. Fenton? We know about Specters, and Ectomalia, but what about Halfas?"

Team Phantom froze, staring at Valerie as though she were some sub-human oddity. She couldn't have figured out Danny's secret, could she? She gave no hint that she knew anything, only curiosity, and slight worry. Maddie paused, not sure how to respond to the question. "Valerie, honey, I don't think I understand. I Whata? What in the two worlds is a Halfa?" The dark-skinned girl simply shrugged, not replying to the question. Maddie examined her for a minute, before turning her attention back to the class as a whole. "Alright, kids! Let's hope into the Speeder! All your luggage goes in the cargo bay!" Everyone filed in, buzzing with excitement. Just before Danny stepped on, Maddie pulled him aside, "Danny, sweetie, could you be the last one on? I want to make sure we got everybody. Thanks, hun!"

She stepped back in, not waiting to hear his response. He simply gave his bags to his friends, who were not putting their things in the cargo bay, and sat outside, waiting for everyone to get on. Once he was sure there was no one left, he looked around the room, and jumped on to the Speeder. Closing the door, he sat down on the floor next to his friends. As the Portal opened, Zachary called out, "Jeez, this thing is way too small and cramped!"

Grinning in the direction that the voice came, Danny shouted back, "Hey! Ever been inside the Fenton Thermos? Compared to that, it's the Taj Mahal in here." He laughed at the quote, before turning back to the front of the Speeder to see that they were entering the Ghost Zone.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was fun! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing the second half! I have no clue how that happened. But, it's still cool. Anyone else understand the reference to a previous episode I put in there?**

**Danny: I do!**

**Of course you do, you're my muse!**

**Danny: Doesn't mean I don't count!**

**In the ANs, it does! Okay, everyone! Remember, reviews make me smile! Can't wait until the next chapter! Kasena, out!**


	6. Pranks and Crashes

**AN: Getting inspiration from a certain reviewer, I decided to update this for all of your enjoyment! Well, they're finally in the GZ, so something is gonna go wrong. This should be good~! Hope you guys enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis- ... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

As soon as his body passed through the portal, Danny felt a pressure on his core, like he'd put on too tight pants. Being in his human form, he had to actually hold back his ghost form, now that he was in the Ghost Zone. It was strange. He supposed it felt weird because he was in the Ghost Zone, and his ghost form was just the more natural form. Just like when he was knocked out in the human world and would turn human, in the Ghost Zone, when he didn't make an effort to stay human, he would change in to his ghost form.

Either way, Danny couldn't help but smile. He could feel all the free spectral energy floating around outside the Speeder, and even if he couldn't get to it, he felt more energetic, and calm at the same time. Noticing his nonchalant attitude, Jazz frowned in confusion. She waved a hand in front of Danny's face, asking him, "Danny? Hello, Ghost Zone to Danny?" He blinked and shook his head. Looking back at her, he saw her bite her lip. "Danny, I just don't want you to relax too much. We never know what might happen in here, and you should be on the alert." He nodded, sitting up from his slouching.

Everyone was sitting on the floor. Besides in the cockpit, there weren't any seats. Girls like Paulina had started to whine about having to sit on a dirty, unpolished floor. Most guys just laid back until someone made them move. The Class of Mr. Lancer's first period English was not at all concerned with the fact that they were invading the Ghost Zone, and were likely to be attacked. Danny stood up carefully to get a better view of the windows. Some were curious about what he was doing, but altogether ignored him.

All seemed calm in the Ghost Zone, so far. The swirling energy was the same as always, a calm, emerald-green. There were a few purple doors here and there, but no openly hostile ghosts came out of them. Sometimes a ghost would pass the Speeder and give it a curious look, not noticing the occupants. Others, the ghosts would notice Danny and nod, or tip their hats. He would always nod back. It was disrespectful not to, and they deserved respect, unlike his parents' thoughts. After around an hour, Danny saw Amorpho.

The grey ghost saw him, and mockingly tipped his hat. Danny raised his eyebrow with a smirk. The ghost just shrugged. Danny rolled his eyes, then thought for a minute, _ You know, Amorpho is pretty good at pranks. I wonder what kind of prank I could pull on these guys... Something easy to do in a small space, and that I won't be immediately blamed for... I got it!_ He looked back to Amorpho, mischief twinkling in his eyes. He mimed a bucket, and Amorpho nodded, understanding. He conjured a grey bucket next to Danny's feet, and he grinned. Quickly, he picked it up by the handle and turned it invisible. Danny faked a salute to him, as the ghost bowed. He turned and floated away.

Tucker glanced curiously at Danny, having seen the bucket for a split second. He raised an eyebrow, and Danny smirked. He put a finger to his lips, gesturing him to be silent, then beckoned him to follow. Boredom having already begun to take root, he followed the boy to the back of the ship. They turned to the left and there was a door. Danny opened the door to reveal a bathroom. Tucker looked at his best friend confusedly, until Danny floated up and put the bucket precariously on top of the door, leaning against the frame. _With the door slightly open, anyone who walks in will get dumped on with water._ Danny put a hand to his chin, thinking for a minute, then snapping as he was hit with an idea. He created some ice, and dumped it in to the bucket. _Correction, ice water._ The two friends shared a silent laugh at the thought of someone being pranked.

They went back to their small group, still quietly laughing. Jazz looked at the boys strangely, asking them, "What's so funny, you two?" Danny waved his hand, shrugging her off. Once they calmed down, a few more minutes passed with nothing extraordinary happening. Dash stood up, moving Audrey, who was leaning on him.

He looked to Jazz, ignoring Danny completely, and asked in an almost nervous tone, "Uh, where's your guys' bathroom?" Danny's eyes widened as he tried his hardest to not smile.

The redhead pointed down the hallway, giving instructions. "Door on the left. Can't miss it." The jock nodded, turning that way and heading off. Tucker covered his mouth, attempting to not laugh. A second later, everyone could hear a splash, some tinkling like glass or something and a shout of surprise. Dash came back to the group, covered in water, a bucket hanging halfway off his head. Some ice was stuck in his shirt and shorts. Danny and Tucker burst out laughing at the sight, and Dash snapped over to them.

"You dorks! I'm gonna get you for this! I'm gonna..." Danny didn't hear the rest, though. He was distracted by the window behind Dash's shoulder. Flying alongside them, was Spirito de Menso. Dash, thinking Danny had gone speechless by him, smirked. "What? Too scared to give me any lip?" Spirito de Menso was laughing, although Danny could barely hear her. He glared at her, clenching his fists. "Aw, is the little wimp gonna fight?" Danny gritted his teeth at the spirit. She pointed three fingers at the Speeder, one directly at Danny, and looked like she was muttering some spell, or something. A bright light filled the cabin, directly in between Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Everyone covered their eyes, trying to look away. Danny could feel an intense power coming from it. The Speeder began to short-circuit from the power, and Maddie came in to warn the kids.

"Kids, we're about to-" She cut herself off, seeing the light. The feeling of falling became familiar to everyone in that moment. The ship was crashing, and no one could save it. Everyone was tossed to and fro, bumping in to each other and the ship. The last thing Danny saw before blacking out was looking out the window and seeing the Ghost King's Keep closing in fast.

* * *

**AN: That was longer than I thought! Poor Danny just can't catch a break, whether it be human, or non! Can't wait to write the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember, reviews make me smile! Kasena, out!**


End file.
